To Be Loved
by Summer's Darling
Summary: Bella/Edward. They live next to eachother, only a small fence seperating their houses. She's shy, a bookworm. And he's quiet, passionate. Read their story of how they fell in love. Lemons will be in future chapters. AH & some OOC.
1. That Sweet Blush

**A/N: This is going to be a simple story with Edward and Bella falling in love. I needed something to do over the summer, and writing sounded like a good choice. This story will switch POV's from Edward to Bella. Since I have no schooling I'll have alot of time to work on this. Hopefully I'll stick with this story and continue on with it. Read and review! I need to know if I should continue on with it. **

**:D**

**~ Your darlin'.**

**I don't own Twilight. I'm just playin' with the characters.**

* * *

EPOV:

What in the hell is that noise?

I rubbed my eyes and threw the covers off of me. I stumbled over to the window, still in a sleepy state, and looked outside. I pulled open the blinds and squinted as the sunlight hit my eyes.

The loud racket that was giving myself a horrible headache came from an old beaten down Chevy truck. It had a dark orange shade to it and you could tell it's been through a lot of damage in the past. With all the noises coming from it I was surprised it was still alive.

I rubbed my temples.

God, just turn it off already!

As if I waved a magic wand the noise stopped and the truck settled down on the driveway. I was a bit shocked to see a young girl step out of it. Not what I was expecting at all. I watched as she stepped in front her truck and put a hand over her eyes to get a better look at the house. Her thick dark brown hair caught my attention as it waved behind her from the wind. I scooted closer to the window to try and get a better look at her, but she was too far away.

"Edward, dear! Come get some breakfast!" I eventually pulled myself away from the window to change into some decent clothes and to use the bathroom. After finishing I headed downstairs to the kitchen to see my mom doing exactly what I was just minutes earlier. She was peaking through the curtain of the window towards the house where the girl was.

"Mom?" I asked. She jumped and turned to me. "Being nosy are we?" She laughed nervously and sat down a plate full of eggs, bacon, and hash browns in front of me.

"I just noticed that the house next to us was sold, that's all. I was just curious to see who our new neighbors were going to be." She went back to cooking while I began eating. My father, Carlisle, came in and hugged mom from behind before joining me at the table.

"It smells delicious, Esme, as usual." Carlisle smiled at her. I watched as their eyes locked together. They were traveling in their own little world. I longed for a relationship like theirs. It was a never dying thing. They've been together for nearly 20 years, and they still act like love-struck teenagers.

"You know, Edward, you should go over there and say hello to our new neighbors. I saw a girl who looked around your age. She looked pretty too." I rolled my eyes. Mom has been like this since I hit 15 years old. She's always trying to 'hook me up' with girls I've never even met. She sat down in front of me catching my annoyed look.

"Fine then. We'll just head over there together. I'll bring them some of our left over cookies from yesterday. I know how tiring it is to move." I mumbled an okay and went to the sink to wash my plate off.

I couldn't help myself, honest, but I just had to look out the window. I don't know why I felt so disappointed to see the brown headed girl not there. I frowned at myself.

"Come on, honey! Let's go deliver these goodies." I followed her out the door and noticed a police car had joined in on the neighbor's driveway as well. We walked towards their house and noticed a man huffing as he tried to carry a large box up the steps on their porch.

"Need some help?" I asked as I jogged over to him.

"Sure thing, kid. Just grab the other end for me there." I grabbed on to the other end and lifted. It was a _lot_ heavier then I thought. We hefted the heavy box through the door and sat it down in the middle of the hallway adding on to the messy pile.

"The name's Charlie." He held out his hand and I shook it feeling his fierce grip. He may look old, but he sure had some muscle to him.

"Edward."

"Hello!" Mom greeted as she finally reached the porch. "I'm Esme Cullen, Edwards mother. I thought you guys would like some of my home baked cookies." She handed over the plate of cookies with a bright smile on her face. I could tell Charlie was taking a liking to her already. Charlie thanked us then we followed him down a hallway that led into the kitchen. They made small talk as we entered through the doorway.

Then I saw _her_. The girl with the run down truck. She was on the tips of her toes, putting away plates into a cabinet that was almost to high for her to reach. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun with strands splayed out across her face. She was wearing a simple pink tank top with a pair of gray sweat pants. The tank top would ride up a little past her waist every time she'd put a plate away, reveling just a bit of skin above her sweats that I just couldn't keep my eyes off of.

"Bella, this is Edward and Esme." Charlie introduced us. Bella stopped what she was doing and turned around. I felt my tongue swell up as I could finally get a good look at her. Bella…even her name was beautiful. I watched as she swept a piece of hair out of face and pushed it behind her ear.

"Hello." I smiled. She was shy. The blush that crept up to her cheeks made my heart thud loudly in my chest. Her eyes looked up towards me then hurriedly looked away. She had the most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen.

"They live next door to us. They made us some cookies." She looked up at us and smiled, showing a bit of her teeth.

"So, Bella, how old are you?" I saw my mom's eye twinkle as she asked this. I mentally groaned and wanted to slap my forehead.

"Oh, I'm 16, but my birthday is coming next month." Mom turned around and winked at me. She and my sister, Alice, were so much alike. Thank God both of them weren't here.

"Edward just turned 17 a couple of weeks ago. I bet he'd show you around town if you'd like." Bella looked at me and I felt my ears heat up. Thanks, Mom, thanks.

"That sounds fun." Bella smiled at me and I smiled back. Charlie cleared his throat making Bella blush once again and turn away to finish unpacking the boxes in the kitchen.

"What was in that box that we carried in anyways, Charlie?" I was curious. It wasn't even that big of a box yet it weighed a ton.

"Those were just a bunch of Bella's books." He laughed. "She reads all the time. It's hard to count how many she actually has." Bella ducked her head trying to avoid Charlie's hand that was rumpling her hair.

"Sorry I have to leave, but I need to head to work soon. If you'd like, Edward can stay and help you with unpacking. Right, Edward?"

"Of course." Bella looked at me and I smiled in her direction.

"That sounds nice. We could sure use his help." Charlie agreed.

******

"What do you enjoy doing in your free time?" Bella asked. We were sitting at her kitchen table eating some of the cookies we brought over. I helped Charlie bring in the rest of the unpacked boxes into the house then we came inside to rest. Charlie said he needed to head off to the police station and get things settled in there, leaving Bella and I alone in the house.

"Hmm, I love playing the piano. I've been doing that for as long as I can remember." I took a bite of my cookie and watched Bella across from me. We've been sitting around for about an hour just asking each other random questions. I've learned that her real name is Isabella. Isabella Swan. And of course, she loved to read. _Wuthering Heights _being one of her favorite books.

"Maybe you can play for me some time?" She asked. "I mean, I'd like to listen…to see, you know?" She stuttered. I chuckled and smirked down at her. She nibbled on the end of her cookie trying to act as if she didn't notice how flustered she was.

"I couldn't help but notice your truck out there this morning. How long have you had that thing?"

"That _thing_? That thing happens to be a very good vehicle. Very good." I just laughed as she glared at me.

"Bella, that's a monster! It was so loud that it woke me up this morning." She kicked my foot underneath the table.

"It's not a monster." I chuckled at her. She was cute when she tried to act all serious. "Take it back, Edward." She ordered. I leaned in closer to her and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Make me." I said in a husky voice. Her eyes widened and she leaned back. I held back a laugh that threatened to escape. Her eyes tightened up as she noticed. She stood back up and fixed her shirt.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Maybe I'll see you soon." I stood up as well and stepped in front of her. I took her hand in mine, feeling the warmth of her skin on my fingertips.

"There's no doubt that you will." I lightly pressed my fingers into the skin of her wrist before letting go. I walked out the kitchen and stepped out the front door on to the porch. Once I got home I sat on my bed thinking.

How is it that I could feel so attached to a girl in simply three hours? I have never felt anything like this before. There was something inside me that wanted to stay with Bella forever and just listen to her sweet voice, to hold onto her hand forever, to make her cheeks redden in that sweet blush.

It was only around 2 p.m. I knew the rest of my day was going to be long and boring. I lied back on my bed and turned my head towards my window. The heat in the house began to bother me. I stood up and walked over to the window, lifting it up to let the cool air come in. I looked outside towards Bella's house just across the fence.

That's when I noticed Bella inside the bedroom just across from mine. I watched as she moved around putting clothes inside her drawers. There was a tree just outside her window. The tree had grown into a way that would be easy for someone to climb up it and sneak into her room. I shook the thoughts out of my head.

It was a bit too soon for that.

* * *

_A/N: There's the first chapter._

_Please, please review! I need to know what you think about it and to see if I should keep on going._

_Thanks!_


	2. My Ogling Eyes

**AN: I've gotten more people into this story then I expected! I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but I havn't had time this week. I've been sick because of my bothersome allergies and this weekend I'll be gone away visiting relatives. I wanted to write something at least to get out there. Another update won't be until Monday though. **

**I'm glad you all are adding this story to your update list, but I need some reviews! They make me very happy. ;D**

**&Sorry if I keep updating the chapters. I've been going through and I keep finding more mistakes that I need to change or it'll bug me all night.**

**-**

**I don't own Twilight and such.**

* * *

BPOV:

Let's see…milk, eggs, butter, sod-

Ouch!

I rubbed my elbow trying to rid it of some pain from where someone suddenly ran into me with their shopping cart.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry. Really!" A girl with the neatest spiky hair I've ever seen came up to my side and gripped my arm. Her hair was black and cut short around her face to where it looked almost pixie like. She looked like someone who just came off a runway stage. She was dressed in what had to be the hottest clothing these days. I looked so plain compared to her. Me with my jeans and t-shirt and her with her designer dress and shoes.

"Does it hurt too bad? Do I need to call someone? Because my father's a doctor and I can call him right up, no worries. Or if you want I can drive you up to my house…" I winced as she rubbed my elbow a little harder then necessary. "Oh! Sorry." I finally got my arm back to myself and flexed it out, easing it of some pain.

"No, it's fine. It'll probably bruise, but that's it." I gave her a small smile of reassurance.

"Most likely. You have very fair skin, you know. I'm Alice, by the way. I truly am sorry for running into you like that. My Mom's having some sort of dinner tonight and she rushed me up here to get some food." We started pushing our carts through the store again.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I'll be fine." I picked up a box of Rice Crispi's Cereal and placed it into the cart. "I'm Bella." Alice stopped her shopping cart and tapped a perfectly manicured finger against her chin.

"Bella…Swun? No, Swan! Bella Swan. You're the one who's moved next door to us, right? My mother's told me about you!" I watched as her eyes widened. She turned towards me slowly and squealed.

"Bella, this is perfect! Now I can see you all the time! We are going to be such good friends. I know it. My mother already sounds like she loves you. And my brother! You have to meet him, Edwar-"

"Edward? Oh, I've already met him." I looked at my shopping list. When I checked that there was nothing more left to get I headed to the check out center with Alice hot in pursuit.

"Oh, you have?" She drew out the word have longer then needed. I placed all the different foods from my cart onto the check out desk to be rung up. It was silent for a couple of seconds. I could basically feel the need to ask me more questions coming from Alice. Once I was finished and paid the money for my grocery's I waited for Alice to finish up. Once she was done we headed out the doors towards the parking lot.

"Well, I'm going to go put away these bags and head home. I'll see you soon, Bella!" I waved goodbye and headed towards my truck. I put the bags away in the backseat and put the cart away. Once I started up my truck and turned on some relaxing music I let my mind wander towards yesterday.

Edward Cullen.

I let out a sigh. Even his name made my heart speed up. I've never had a guy look at me the way he did yesterday. He talked and listened to everything I had to say without looking bored or disinterested. Then towards the end when he held my hand…

My body shuddered as I thought back to it.

His hands were so warm and gentle against mine. Oh God, and the way he _looked_! He was by far the most…beautiful guy I've ever seen. His face looked like it was sculpted perfectly. His hair was the gorgeous shade of reddish brown. Even though it seemed to stick out in every direction it looked perfect on him. Yet the one thing I couldn't get out of my head was his eyes. Those lively green eyes. Once I stared at them I noticed the little spots of amber that was hidden from afar. Whenever I looked into them I just couldn't look away.

My truck swerved a little bit and I had to tighten my grip on the steering wheel. Thinking of Edward was not the safest thing to do while driving.

*******

Car after car after car was parking near the Cullen's driveway. Thank goodness they didn't have music blaring out of loud speakers or drunk nobodies stumbling around on their front lawn.

I just got done cooking dinner for Charlie and I. I grilled some fish that he caught down at the lake earlier along with some rice and steamed vegetables. I was sitting at the desk in my room browsing on the computer when I couldn't help but notice all the vehicles lining up outside. It was mostly older men and women who arrived, probably friends of Esme or her husband.

The sun was low in the sky and it felt nice and warm outside. I had the sudden urge to feel the soft breeze and cozy air. I decided there was enough light to read so I brought out an old blanket and one of my classic romance novels outside with me.

My backyard isn't exactly the largest on the block, but it's still nice. In the back there's a patch of trees that leads to the woods that's comforting to sit under. I spread out my quilt under the smallest of the trees and lied down on my stomach.

I opened my book and began to read. I was relaxed out here in the warm air. I skimmed through my book and reached my favorite parts. The sun began setting further, leaving the sky a dusky dark blue. My eyes strained to read the pages, but I soon gave up and put the book aside. I rested my head on my folded arms and shut my eyes.

What was that?

I jerked up out of my sleepy state and looked around.

There it was again!

I heard leaves crunching in what sounded like someone walking on the other side of the trees. My heart thudded in my ears as fear struck me. I stood up quickly and turned to rush towards the house. I was going to run to Charlie. He's a cop, he'd take care of this…

My plan to run failed as my foot got tangled up in the blanket. I leaned out my hands to try and catch myself. I was awaiting the pain of my body coming into contact with the ground below when I felt a pair of hands grab my waste and hoist me back into a standing position.

"Whoa. Careful there." I jerked away and spun around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just noticed you out here and I was getting bored at my house with my parent's party and all…I hope you don't mind if I join you." Thank goodness. I put my hand over my heart and tried to calm down.

"You scared the living daylights out of me, Edward!" He ran his hand through his hair and chuckled.

"I am sorry about that. I kind of noticed with your…attempt at a quick escape." His lips turned into a smirk as he looked at me. Darn those perfect lips. I wonder how they'd feel if we…

I hurriedly looked back up into Edward's eyes and I could tell he noticed my lingering look. His smirk grew into a wide grin. He let out a chuckle and bent down to pick up the quilt that was ruined from it's perfect laid out state on the ground. I stepped back off the blanket to give him some room.

He lifted the blanket in the air then brought it back down. As he bent over to fix a corner that folded under I couldn't help but to stare at his backside. Jesus, could the boy get any more perfect? To say it plainly, the guy had a nice ass. Edward stood back up and gave me an amused stare.

"Why, Miss Swan? Have you been ogling me?" I felt my cheeks redden and my throat tighten up. I had no idea what to say.

* * *

_AN: Oh ho! Cheeky Edward. I needed Alice to meet Bella. Don't worry, all the other Twilight characters will be in as well. Just wait._

_Review, review, review!_

_Tell me what you think and such. And if you see any mistakes tell me. Sometimes I miss the simplist things._

_~ Your darlin'._


	3. Supple Lips

**AN: I'm so glad with all the excitement I'm getting for this. The reviews are lovely. There's quite a bit of people putting this story on their upadates list and favorites list. I'm having a good time writing this story. I hate writing long chapters, so they may seem a little short for now. I like getting something out there for you all quick and easy. Lately I've only been able to write during the early mornings around 6 or 7 a.m. How weird is that? Haha, anyways, thanks to all my reviewers and such. **

**Yes, it's true, I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_"Why, Miss Swan? Have you been ogling me?" I felt my cheeks redden and my throat tighten up. I had no idea what to say._

* * *

**BPOV:**

"I-I…uh, no?" I stuttered. Edward took a step closer to me and I took a step back. That smirk was still plastered on his face. If he wasn't so beautiful it would seem annoying.

"Is that so? Then why are your cheeks reddening in that lovely blush?" He took another step closer to me and this time I didn't step back. "If you hadn't been staring at my backside during all that time then why are you acting so flustered?" He stepped forward again, leaving barely three feet between us.

"I'm just…embarrassed by the fact that you believe such!" He whispered a laugh. Now he was an arm's length away from me. It was so hard not to…ogle him again.

"Silly Bella. You're an absolutely horrible liar, you know that?" I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. My face was burning with a blush that had no doubt went through ten different shades of color.

"Beautiful." He muttered. My eyes widened and my head shot up to look up at him. He said it so quietly I didn't know if he meant for me to hear or not.

He was looking down at me with such a serious expression. His eyes were glowing in the now dark sky. I felt my breath hitch as he once again stepped closer. I brought my bottom lip between my teeth and chewed on it nervously. He lifted up his hand and brought it to my cheek, cupping it gently. My teeth unclenched around my lip when I let out a sigh.

He caressed my cheek with his warm hand. He took his time as he moved his thumb down my cheek towards my lips. He brushed his thumb over my bottom lip causing a tremble to shoot through my body.

I whispered his name as my eyes hooded over. He leaned his head down towards mine. He paused when he was just centimeters away from pressing his supple lips against my own. His eyes closed and he leaned down…

"Edward!"

Edward cursed underneath his breath.

"What could you possibly want, Alice? I'm busy!" He yelled back. He ran his hand through his hair and shot me an apologetic look. Sounds came from the other side of the fence. I could hear Alice muttering a 'yuck' as she stumped through batch of trees until she finally stepped through to the clearing that was my backyard. She stopped in place as she laid her eyes on the scene before her.

"You're busy, huh? Should I be asking how _busy_ you actually are?" It was Edward's turn for him to blush. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"We were simply talking, Alice." She gave him a pointed look and he glared back. "Now what is it you want?"

"The party's over and Mom needs you to come help clean up. Those guests are as messy as, well, us!" Edward groaned. He looked over at me and I noticed how his expression automatically softened.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella?" I nodded speechlessly and watched as he headed back through the trees to go onto the other side of the fence into his own backyard. I looked back at Alice to see a wide grin on her face.

"I knew something was up when you told me you and Edward already met when we were at the grocery store. I mean, just by the way Edward looks at you I can already tell he cares deeply for you, Bella. I've never seen him look at someone like that." She paused and look over to her house. "I can just tell that you two were meant to be together." She walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. I wrapped my arms lightly around her, not exactly knowing what to do. She let go and stepped back.

"I hope you know that I'm going to come over sometime tomorrow. Maybe we can go shopping…" Now I groaned.

"Shopping? Alice, really?" She laughed at my complaining tone.

"Yes, shopping. It's a good way to bond between friends. I'll come over tomorrow around three, so be ready! And don't worry, I'll make sure you and Edward have plenty of time to 'get busy' again." I blushed and looked down. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Edward is probably ticked at me for staying out here too long. I better go back and help him clean up the house." We said our goodbyes and she left. I picked up my blanket and book then walked back through the yard until I got inside.

Boy, Alice sure did have _fantastic_ timing. Edward was so close to kissing me. I sighed and headed up the stairs to my room. I smiled as I thought of the way he looked at me, like I was the one that made everything matter to him. I don't think I've ever felt this happy.

Once I got inside my room I couldn't help but go over to the window and look out towards his house. Thank goodness the branches on the tree next to my window weren't blocking my view. The window across from mine on the other side of the fence had it's curtains slightly closed, but I could see the silhouette of a person standing in the middle of the room. I squinted my eyes to look closer and noticed it was certainly a guy.

What if it was Edward's room? Yet again, it could be Dr. Carlisle's room as well. I just had this feeling it wasn't though…

Through the almost transparent curtains I saw whoever it was lift his shirt off and drop it down on the floor. Through the little slit between the curtains I could barely make out a tuff of dark hair. At that exact moment the person turned around and looked in my direction.

I gasped and jumped out of view. It had to be Edward. Carlisle had golden colored hair. I leaned my back against the wall and groaned.

That's all I needed, is for Edward to catch me taking a peek at his naked chest. It's not like I could see alot though. If only I had some binoculars…

*******

**EPOV:**

Was that who I think it was?

I just finished helping Alice and my parents clean up the house and came upstairs to change into some clothes to sleep in when I could have sworn I saw Bella looking at me through her window.

I just happened to glance over but she was quick and turned away. Maybe I was just imagining things…or maybe I wasn't.

I chortled and finished changing. Bella certainly was something else. I've never met anyone like her. She was so sweet and innocent. She was the most beautiful thing.

The party my father threw for his co-workers down at the office was completely boring. I was up in the backroom sitting at my piano when I noticed Bella walking out of her house with a blanket in hand. Her long brown hair was noticeable from anywhere. I watched as she moved towards the back of her yard and laid out a blanket under a tree. I just stood there and watched her for a while. She would occasionally brush a piece of hair back behind her ears only to have it pop right back in front of her face again. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted, needed, to talk to her again.

I snuck past my parents in the living room and went through the backdoor. Now, our backyard is fairly huge, a big difference compared to Bella's small house. I have no idea how our two houses even ended up near each other. Her's was an older house, plainly colored with a small but decent amount of yard. Ours on the other hand was basically a mansion. It was newly built and stood two stories high with big windows framing the outside of the house. We were big fans on the whole 'outdoors' thing.

I jogged to the back of my fence where a gate was built to lead out into the forest area. I tugged on the barred door and stepped out into the woodsy area. All I had to do was take a left and zigzag through the trees until I reached Bella's backyard.

The leaves crumbled under my feet and she jumped when she heard my loud footsteps. She was such an adorable girl. I just can't help but smile the entire time that I'm with her. Whenever she tripped on the blanket and I held onto her waist, bring her body back up with mine, I couldn't help but notice how well we fit together.

I slipped in my bed under the covers and laughed to myself as I thought back to when I caught her taking a peek at my ass. Then she tried to lie and say she didn't, of course. She's too innocent to be a good liar.

When we almost kissed…I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. Her skin was so soft under my hands. She nearly drove me crazy when she sucked on her bottom lip.

And Alice! I wouldn't speak to her the entire night after she had taken me away from my Bella. I opened my eyes in shock and sat up.

_My_ Bella? I've only seen her for two days and I'm already acting possessive over her. Hell, we haven't even gone on a proper date yet! And here I thought we were ready to have our first kiss.

I rested my head back down. Tomorrow when I see her I'll ask her out for dinner. Bella deserved to be shown how much I care for her. How I can't wait...

* * *

_AN: Did you enjoy this little teaser? _

_I hope you enjoyed it!_

_And do not forget to review! I really want to know what you think about this chapter/story._

_So make me happy and revieewww._

_;D_

_~Your darlin'._


	4. Our Laced Hands

**AN: Thanks to all the viewers and reviewers! If you have any ideas on where they should go on their first date, send me. I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts.**

**We now have about 50 people on the updates list for this story. That's amazing to me. I've never had a story go this good.**

**This chapter's cute and fun. **

**- I Don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**EPOV:**

I slid my hand down my face as I read the alarm clock. It was just a little past 7 a.m. I groaned and rolled over trying to get into a more comfortable position but my body betrayed me. I was wide away, and on a Saturday for God's sake.

I knew the reason for my early rising though. Bella. She was in my dreams all night last night. It was such a horribly beautiful nightmare. She was wearing a robe that reached slightly above her thigh. Every time I would reach close to untie her sash around her waste she would giggle and jump back, leaving me disappointed and, well, horny as hell.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and sat up. I stretched my arms up above my head relieving some of the tension throughout my tired muscles.

I wonder if Bella's an early bird…

I shook my hair out and stood up. I peered out the window to see Bella's light still turned off. I tried not to seem too disappointed as I headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

**********

"Sooo, I noticed that Bella woke up not too long ago. Thinking about heading over there anytime soon?" I rolled my eyes and finished pouring the milk into my cereal.

"Alice, it's only nine. I'll head over there in a couple of hours." She pouted her lips at me as I sat down at the kitchen table in front of her.

"But, Edward! We have a shopping date planned at three! You know we'll be down there for a while. So you better hurry up and eat."

"No." I said through a mouth full of cheerios. I liked my cereal simple, not too much sugar and not too much fruity taste. She wrinkled her nose.

"You and I know you're just putting your time with Bella off so you don't seem so in love with her."

"Alice, I've barely known her for three days! I'm not in love with her." She rolled her eyes and pointed her spoon at me.

"I beg to differ." She sat her spoon back in her bowl and put her hand up to her heart in a dramatic fashion. "Oh, Bella, Sweetheart! I love you and I want to be with you every single minute of the day! Can't you tell by the way I've been stalking you in your own backyard? Bella, Bella, Bella! Ride off with me so we can be together forever and so we can get busy all day long!" She said in a deep voice, pathetically trying to impersonate me. Once she started laughing I picked a piece of cereal out of my bowl and threw it at her face.

"Jeez, Edward!" She wiped off the milk that was on her cheek. "It is kind of obvious, though. Whenever I saw you with Bella last night it seemed as if you two were getting it on with each other…except you both were fully clothed and neither of you were touching. You just stood there staring into each other's eyes like love sick pups."

"Damn it, Alice. When's the last time _you've_ been laid? You need something to get your mind off of other peoples' business. Especially mine."

"For your information, last night Jasper and I were-" I groaned and stood up from the table so fast I almost caused the chair to topple over.

"I don't need to know that, Alice." She shrugged and went back to eating.

**********

"Boy, do you know what time it is?"

I finally gave up on waiting to meet Bella and decided to go ahead and walk over to her house. Alice gave me an 'I told you so' as I walked out the door an hour later after our conversation.

"Yes, sir. I was just wondering if she'd like to go on a morning walk." I brushed my hand threw the back of my hair nervously. I looked over Charlie's shoulder to see if I could spot Bella. He squinted his eyes down at me.

"It's nearly 10:30 in the morning and you're wanting to go on a _walk_?" I winced at the tone in his voice. Then the sound of feet coming down the stairs caught my attention.

"Dad? What are you…" Bella came up behind Charlie. "Edward! I didn't know you were coming this early."

"I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for a walk." I flashed her a wide grin and watched as she flushed red. Charlie stepped back into the house and crossed his arms. I got a good look at Bella's attire and smirked.

She was wearing a large t-shirt with what seemed to be no shorts underneath. I looked down to her legs and back up to her face. She scooted back inside the house.

"I'll just go change…" She muttered. She jogged back up the stairs almost tripping on a step causing me to laugh out loud. The sound of Charlie clearing his throat brought me to his attention.

"You will be back with her in two hours. If you're even five minutes late don't think I won't hesitate to take my cop car out and hunt you down." He placed his hand on the doorknob. "You can wait out here until Bella's ready." Then he shut the door.

That was to be expected. Father's always seem overly protective of their daughters. Having Bella's Dad being Chief of Police certainly didn't make it any easier.

**********

Bella opened the door and stepped out. Her hair was sitting in a messy bun on top of her head and she was wearing a pair of sweat pants which she rolled up to show a bit of her ankle with a plain v-neck t-shirt. I loved how she enjoyed dressing so comfortably. She wasn't like other girls who spent hours just spending time on their makeup. Bella didn't need makeup at all. Her face was flawless and held such a natural beauty to it.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded and followed me down her porch.

"Two hours is a long time for just walking. Where exactly are we going?" She asked. We walked side by side on the sidewalk down the street.

"I thought we could maybe go down to the park that's just a few blocks down the rode. It should only take about thirty minutes to get there." She nodded her head and looked forward.

For the rest of the walk we were mostly silent, sometimes sharing small talk. It was a very calming quietness between us. It wasn't awkward or anything of that matter. We were just enjoying the feel of each other's company.

"There it is!" I chuckled at Bella's enthusiasm. The park that Bella was pointing at was huge. There was playground put to one side for all the children to play, but everyone came to enjoy the feeling of resting next to the huge pond. There were many walkways that mazed through the park, at one point they all connect into a concrete circle in the center. I use to come down here every week because I loved it so much. With the large pond there was always ducks there. Parents would bring their kids to come and feed them all the time.

"It's marvelous." Bella breathed. This must be the first time she's been here since she moved in. We walked down towards a bench that was set close to the pond's water. With the sun up in the early morning of the day it made the water's color a mixture of different blues. We sat down on the bench and looked out into the water.

"I'm sorry about my father. I know he basically chewed your head off earlier." I let out a laugh.

"It was fine, Bella. He's just worried about his little girl is all." She made a face at me. She pulled her legs underneath her so she was sitting crisscross on the bench. When our knees touched a feeling of static went through my skin. I cleared my throat.

"Bella?" She turned her body and cocked her head at me.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"I was wondering if, maybe tomorrow, you'd like to go do something with me?" Her brown eyes widened and she blushed.

"Like a-a-"

"Like a date." I finished for her. My eyes darted down to her little mouth as she chewed on her bottom lip. She looked down in her lap and gave her head a nod.

"I'd love to, Edward." She looked up at me and smiled. I don't think my smile could have been any wider. She scooted closer to me making our waists and arms touch. Her hand was resting on her leg and I reached my hand over and laced my fingers through hers. Bella leaned her head down and rested it on my shoulder.

***********

"Look, Edward!" Bella threw her head back and laughed. Hair was falling out of her bun and flying all over the place. I laughed once I looked in the direction she was talking about.

"Isn't that adorable?" She said. A little girl was standing on top of a table trying to get away from the trail of angry ducks behind her. She was standing up high and pointed a finger at the ducks yelling at them to go away. We watched until the little girl's father came and picked her up, saving her from the frock of ducks.

"Oh, look! They left their bread on the table." Our hands were still entwined and she stood up pulling me along with her. She pulled harder trying to get me to walk faster.

"They left." She looked around trying to catch them. She let go of my hand and went to grab the bag of bread that was left. The warmth where her hand was disappeared leaving an empty feeling in my palm.

"I think it'll be alright if we finished feeding them." She announced. "There's only about three pieces of bread left." I stood back behind her and watched as she broke a piece of bread off and tossed it in front of a smaller duck. She grabbed another piece and threw it again. She starting making cooing sounds to make the duck come closer. Then out of no where a larger white duck flew and landed right in front of her causing her to jump backward. She yelped and all the bread she had in her hand went flying in the air only to land into the pond's water. She began to fall backward and I hurriedly reached out my hands to catch her from falling.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." My lips next to her ear as I quietly said this. I was so close to her back. Without realizing it, I leaned my head down and brushed my lips against the crook of her neck. So soft…

I heard her intake of breath and stepped back. She straightened her body up and looked over to the duck that made her fall. Her shoulders slumped as she noticed the ducks eating all the bread that landed in the water. I chuckled and grabbed onto her hand.

"Come on. Your Dad is probably waiting for you. You wouldn't want to miss the shopping trip Alice has planned for you." She used the hand that wasn't occupied by mine and smacked her forehead.

"I completely forgot!" I laughed and led her through the grass until we were back on the street.

* * *

_AN: I hope you enjoyed their time at the park. Next chapter you'll see some more of the characters._

_Make me feel good and send me some reviews!_

_I love them reviews._

_;D_

_~Your darlin'._


	5. She's Gorgeous

**AN: I want to thank you all again for reviewing! You all are so cool and stuff. This chapter is just a little snippet to get Rosalie and Emmett in here. I'm already working on the next chapter, so it's most likely going to be out there pretty soon. There will be links to Bella's dress and such on my profile if you're interesting in checking it out. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. **

**:D**

**I don't own Twilight, Edward, Bella, or anything else related to the matter.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Here, here! Go try these on." I groaned.

"Alice, I don't need this much clothes. You've already bought me three outfits already." Alice shook her head and pushed the jumble of clothing into my hands.

"You want to look hot for Edward don't you? Don't think I haven't found out about your date coming up. You need something sexy to turn Edward's head around." She pushed me into the changing room and shut the door.

"I'll be out here waiting!" She called.

I pulled the first thing that was lined up in the hangers of dresses, shirts, and pants. It was actually pretty nice. It was a dark brown tank top that had a thick beaded neckline that wrapped around my neck. The fabric was fitted below my breasts then it flowed out into a cropped hem at the bottom. I pulled it on over my head and dresses it with a pair of dark low rise jeans that was slimmed to fit my legs. I thanked Alice for not getting me any skinny jeans.

"That looks amazing!" Alice shrieked as I came out. "So much better then the way you usually dress." I shot her a glare.

"Alright, you are _so_ getting this. Now go try on the rest of the clothes I gave you!"

******

"Alice, are you trying to make me go broke? I've basically spent my entire life savings in just one day!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so over dramatic. Anyways, I bought half of that stuff for you."

We argued over that throughout the whole day. Alice insisted on buying me basically everything that we picked out. I didn't enjoy the fact that she was spending her money to buy me things. It made me feel uneasy and guilty. In her words, 'Our family isn't going into debt yet. Let's just say this is your gift to our new found friendship.'

We were now heading to the food court to get us something to eat. Walking around the stores for nearly three hours can really tire a person out. It shocks me that Alice is still so bundled up with energy.

"Here. I'll go find us somewhere to sit while you go get us something to eat." She grabbed my bags and walked away into the crowd of people before I could even ask what she wanted. I grumbled to myself and went to the nearest place beside me, Subway. I ordered us some sandwiches and drinks then started heading into the mass of tables to find Alice. She spotted me then waved at me to come sit down.

As I walked closer I noticed two other people joined with her. There was a girl with blonde hair set in soft curls that reached a little below her shoulders and a guy with light brown hair sitting next to her. I could already feel myself shying away as I slowly sat down in the seat next to Alice.

"What do we have here?" The well built guy boomed. His voice rang so loud that people beside us turned to look. "Now who's this little fellow?" My cheeks reddened and he laughed. The beautiful girl next to him pushed on his shoulder and hushed him.

"This is Bella, and Bella this is Emmett and Rosalie." Rosalie just inspected her nails, seeming already bored with the topic. "Bella just moved into the house next to us."

"Has little Bella already met our Edward?" Alice snorted at the question.

"Oh, yes. They've been hanging out ever since she moved in." Rosalie looked up and raised an eyebrow as did Emmett.

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely. Yesterday Edward even woke up as early at seven in the morning just because he wanted to see her." Emmett threw his head back and laughed.

"Seven?" I looked over at Alice and saw her eyes shift.

"Or somewhere around that…" I picked up my sandwich and began eating it. I didn't pay much to the conversations they talked about. I was mostly daydreaming about Edward, which I've been doing quite a bit lately. Knowing that he woke up so early to come and meet up with me made my heart flutter in my chest. It was hard to believe how close we got just hours earlier at the park. Tomorrow was going to be our first official date and I could not wait.

"Bella, hello!" Alice waved her hand in front of my face. "Come on, we need to go find a pair of shoes to match the dress we bought you earlier."

"Then we get to go home?" Alice giggled at my childlike whine.

"Yes. Then we get to go home."

Emmett ruffled my hair as we said our goodbyes and Rosalie just stood off to the side. Alice told me not to worry, that she was hard on meeting new people, but eventually she'll get over it and she'll seem a lot easier to be around.

Alice led me into Mason's to pick out a pair of shoes for my date with Edward tomorrow. She had me try on so many different pairs of shoes, it was exhausting. We finally went with a pair of flat silver sandals that strapped from my ankle to my toes.

Alice decided it would be better if she came over to fix my hair and makeup before the date tomorrow. She promised nothing to extravagant and I was holding her to that.

We finally reached our houses and Alice helped bring the bags of clothes inside my house and up to my room. She hugged me goodbye and left. I flopped down on my bed to take a well needed nap.

*******

**EPOV:**

"_Dude! Why didn't you tell me you had a hot new girlfriend?" _

I rolled my eyes.

"She isn't my girlfriend. We're going on a date tomorrow night though." I heard Emmett laugh on the other line.

"_You mean she isn't your girlfriend __**yet**__!"_

I chuckled as I fished out something to snack on out of the cabinets.

"_Do you like her a lot, Eddy?" _

"Emmett." I growled. "I told you not to call me that." I sighed and plopped down in the living room chair as I chewed on some chips. "Yeah, I do like her. I like her more then any other girl I've known." I ran my hand through my hair, a nervous gesture. "I don't know how to explain…"

"_Man, I get it. When I first met Rosalie I felt the exact same way. If she's the motor to your cycle, then you need to go get her, dude."_

"I can't help but to agree with you on that, Emmett." I laughed.

******

"When will you be finished?" I asked Alice. She let out a breath of air and turned towards me.

"I told you, Edward, in about an hour! Get off my back and go entertain yourself until it's time for your date." My shoulders slumped and I headed back into my room.

"I'll call you when she's ready!" Alice yelled at me from downstairs before she headed out the door to Bella's house.

I sat on my bed and looked out towards Bella's house. I sat there for a while until I saw Alice open the door and step through the room with Bella. Alice came up to the window and pulled the blinds down. I huffed.

I suppose I should go get ready myself…

I went through my closet and pulled on a white button up shirt and rolled up the sleeves then put on a pair of dark washed jeans. I went to the bathroom and ran my hand through my hair trying to fix it up a bit but gave up in the end.

I couldn't wait to take Bella out. I was taking her to Market Inn. It was a nice little restaurant that was family operated and had the most amazing sea food you could eat. I planned on taking her to a drive through movie for some quiet time as well.

Alice wouldn't even describe the dress she was going to wear for our time out. I was so anxious to see her. After their trip to the mall I questioned how everything went. She told me how they met up with Emmett and Rosalie but she wouldn't tell me one thing they bought. Bella would look beautiful in anything, though. That was one thing I was certain about. I looked over to the clock next to my bed.

Damn. I've only wasted about thirty minutes.

I grabbed my cell phone off my dresser and went downstairs. Mom and Dad were sitting in the living room cuddled up against each other when I stepped through the doorway. Mom's face brightened up and she sat up straight patting the spot next to her.

"Ready for your big date with Bella? She is such a lovely girl. I knew you two would hit it off the moment I saw her." She hugged my shoulders.

"Oh, dear. Just look at your hair. Let me fix it." She licked her fingers in such a motherly way and ran them through my hair.

"Mom, please!" I backed away and swatted her hands away.

"Esme, dear. Leave the poor boy alone." I gave him a thankful glance. My pocked started to vibrate as my cell phone began to ring. I said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme then stepped out into kitchen.

"Alice?"

"She's ready, Edward. It didn't take me as long as I thought. We kept it simple so it was pretty easy, I think you'll really li-"

"I'm heading over there right now!" I shut the phone and stuffed it back into my jeans. I jerked the front door open and jogged across our front yard to Bella's house. I ran up their porch steps and rang their doorbell.

"Hello, Edward." He held the door open this time letting me come in. I was a bit shocked in the least. "Bella and Alice are upstairs. They said they'd be down in a few. Why don't you join me in the living room?" He led me to the room and sat down in his armchair while I took a spot at the couch.

"Bella seems to really like you, kid. I approve of your dating, but I still have to set down ground rules. I am a father and all. I don't want Bella to be heart broken by a relationship gone wrong, you here?" I nodded.

"Of course, Charlie. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Bella." He crossed his arms and sat back deeper in his chair. He was about to start talking again when we heard Alice come running down the stairs.

"She's ready to go!" She ran up to me and gave me a tight squeeze. "I'm going to leave now. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I raised my eyebrows.

"What exactly would you _not _do_?"_ She glanced over at Charlie then back at me.

"You know…" She waved goodbye at us then skipped out the door. Then I heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned around and felt my jaw drop.

Bella was wearing a black knee length mini dress that tightened up around the waist, showing off her wonderful curves. The neckline was accented with dark jewels that left her shoulders bear. I looked her up and down taking in how beautiful she looked.

I looked up to her face noticing the light blush. Her hair went down in soft wavy curls that I wanted to run my hands through. Her bangs were pulled back and clipped showing off the features of her face. Her eyes were dusted with a light dark shadow near her eyelashes helping pop out her big brown eyes. I looked down at her lips and noticed how plump they looked in a wonderful shade of deep red.

"Bella…you look gorgeous." She smiled at me and walked to my side grabbing my hand.

"You both go out and have some fun. Just try and be back by midnight." Charlie told us. I led Bella outside and shut the front door. I pulled her close to me wrapping my arms around her back. When I noticed that the dress was cut low to showing off her skin I almost groaned out loud. I rubbed my nose against her neck, bringing in the sweet smell of Bella to my nose. I leaned away and looked down at her.

"Ready?" She nodded and I pulled her close as we walked down the driveway to mine where my car was waiting.

* * *

_AN: I know, I know. I'm going to make the whole next chapter all Edward and Bella lovey dovey time. You'll love it. You'll also love that it's most likely going to be put on here tomorrow...if you're lucky. _

_Review, review, review!_

_Tell me your ideas, thoughts, etc._

_It makes me want to write oh so faster._

_;D_

_~Your darlin', Jamie._


	6. Soft Whispers

**AN: I told you I'd get this chapter out fast. I just can't seem to keep my hands off the keys. I'll be gone for a day or two at a lakehouse, so you won't see another chapter until Sunday perhaps. **

**;D**

**Remember to review!**

**- No owning of Twilight hur.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I nearly fainted when I saw Edward. He looked so…sexy in his button down shirt. His hair was a wonderful mess, just how I like it. Whenever he looked at me I felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. His eyes were glowing when he looked towards me.

Whenever he took me outside I automatically melted in his arms. My arms bundled up the front of his shirt while I pressed my cheek into his chest. I have never felt so in love.

Whenever his hand ran down my shirtless back I shuddered with delight. I had to bite my lip from making any sounds.

Edward's hand was holding mine in his while we drove down the rode. His thumb was running circles again the top of my hand. I couldn't stop grinning. He looked over at me.

"Did I tell you how stunning you look?" I couldn't hold back the girlish giggle.

"No, I don't think you have." He pulled over the car into the parking lot of the restaurant and pulled the car over into an empty space. He unbuckled his seat belt then leaned over and placed his hand on my cheek.

"You look absolutely marvelous." He leaned in and brushed his lips against my cheek. I flushed and bit on my bottom lip. I saw Edward divert his eyes to them before looking back up.

"Come on, let's go eat." He stepped out of the car and rushed over to my side. He opened my door and helped me out.

"Thank you." I said. My voice was cracking and I cleared my throat. I blushed at the not to so lady like sound and he just smiled down at me.

"I made reservations so we don't want to be late." He laced his fingers through mine and pulled me along the parking lot until we made it to the front doors. A man in a suit greeted us and Edward told him our dinner plans. He then led us to a table in the far back of the room away from everyone else. I scooted into the booth and Edward sat across from me. We ordered our drinks and took a look at the menus.

"What are you getting?" I asked him.

"Hmm, probably just the crab cakes." I looked back down at the menu. I couldn't decide what I wanted.

"I'll just have what you're having." He smirked down at me. He set down his menu and reached his hand over to run his fingers down my arms.

"What if I'd rather have something more…delectable?" He stared straight into my eyes. My cheeks were flaming. He straightened up and took his hand away as the waiter approached our table. I noticed he was a lot younger then door man was. He walked up to my side and looked down at me.

"My name is Jacob, and I'll be your waiter." Was it just me or was his voice a little _too_ deep? He sat my drink down in front of me and put Edward's to the side of the table, not even in front of him. I looked over at Edward and saw him sitting stiffly, glaring with anger towards this Jacob.

"May I take your orders?" Jacob said while still staring straight at me. I fidgeted with the table cloth.

"I'm having what Edward's having." I said. For the first time Jacob glanced over at him.

"And what will _Edward_ be having?" Edward looked at me and smirked.

"I'll be having the crab cakes." Edward's voice was smooth and caused goose bumps to rise on my arms. "But I was just telling Bella how much I'd rather have her instead. Don't you agree?" Edward took my hand and began rubbing it with his thumb. My throat was tight as I swallowed. I glanced at Jacob to see him glaring daggers back towards Edward.

"Yes, well. Two crab cakes it is then. They'll be done soon enough." He swept the towel over his shoulder as he left our table. I laughed after he disappeared.

"What was _that_, Edward?" He hummed while still running his soft fingers over mine.

"I believe that was me showing off my protective side. The way he looked at you…" He closed his eyes then opened them. "I want to be the only one who can look at you in such a way. Like I told you earlier, Bella, you're a beautiful woman. A lot of men will be pining after you." The only response I could give to that was too blush.

"You know I love it when you blush. It makes your skin look even more lovelier then it is." I looked down at our entwined hands. I brought my other hand up and took his in both of mine. I traced his palm before running my fingers up his. I heard him sigh then he brought his other hand up and placed it on top of my other one, molding our hands together.

"Bella…" He whispered. "We've haven't even known each other for a full week and I already care for you so much." His green eyes looked into my brown ones.

"I-I feel the same way, Edward. You have to know…" His grin was so big that I couldn't help but smile back. He brought my hand to his lips and brushed a kiss across my knuckles. Edward looked behind him and his glaze darkened.

"Here's your food." Jacob said. Edward held tight onto my hand as Jacob sat the plates down. He left without saying anything else.

"I despise him." I laughed at Edward's tone. He let go of my hand and I fished out a fork out of the wrapped up silverware. I took a bite of the crab cake and let out a satisfying moan.

"These are delicious!" I exclaimed. Edward chuckled and took a bite as well. We ate in silence until we both finished up. Jacob came back and put the check out on the table then walked away without a word. I grabbed my clutch purse that was at my side and opened it.

"No, Bella!" Edward laughed. "This is a date. I'm paying for dinner." I didn't even try to argue. If he was the same as Alice I know it could go on forever. He pulled out his wallet and placed the money into the small folder. He stood up and lifted me out of the chair.

"Are we not going to leave a tip?" I asked as we walked towards the doors.

"Absolutely not." He gripped my hand tighter and walked a little faster until we got to his car. He led me to the passenger door but didn't open it.

"Oh, Bella…" His hands were at my back pulling me towards him. His fingers trailed up until they were at the nape of my neck, playing with the loose curls there. I licked glanced at his lips and licked my own. He leaned down and slowly brushed his lips against mine. My hands went straight to his hair and I pulled him closer. He moaned into my mouth. Our lips molded together in a lush dance. I felt Edward's lips open under mine then he took my bottom lip into his mouth causing me to whimper. Soon his tongue darted out joining mine. Our soft and easy kisses soon turned into a passion laced make out.

He stepped forward, leading me backwards until my back came into contact with the side of his car. His body pushed harder into mine making such a delicious feeling. Our mouths parted as we took in deep breaths. Edward skimmed his nose down my cheek until he reach the crook of my neck where he planted gentle kisses. I let out a quiet moan causing his head to jerk up and his lips to find mine again.

"I can't get enough…" I heard him say softly, almost to himself as we our lips met each others again and again.

Our kisses soon slowed down into soft brushes. Edward leaned his forehead against mine, closing his eyes.

"We really should get going…we're going to be late to the movie if we don't." I trailed my hands up his chest and let out a small whine.

"I just want to stay here." He let out a husky chuckle.

"How I would love to just stay in this position all day." He pulled his arms out from behind me and stepped back, leaving the cool night breeze to hit my skin. He opened the door and helped me inside before getting in himself. We sat there for a moment just basking in what happened before he started up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the highway.

"Where are we going to now?" I asked.

"I thought a drive through movie would be nice to go to." I could already feel myself getting excited. It's not a secret about what couples do during the movies…

***********

**EPOV:**

I couldn't get out the feeling of Bella's lips against mine. The soft noises she made drove me absolutely crazy. I would have stayed out there all night if I wanted to. The way she gripped my hair, pulling me closer to her, made me to into a frenzy of need. I more then needed her.

God, and the dress she was wearing! That didn't help the situation that she was causing in my pants any better. I knew we shouldn't be taking things so fast, though. In Emmett's words, we don't need any 'Baby Mama Drama'. Not that I would just go and have unsafe sex. I'm not that careless.

Bella and I talked about nothing in particular as I drove towards the drive in movie theater. I paid the lady at the ticket box then drove into the large parking area where I found a nice spot in the back with a good view of the screen. Bella and I stepped out of the car and pulled out a couple of blankets from the backseat. The grassy area next to where I parked was perfect for laying down on. We were watching a simple black and white romantic movie. I knew Bella was a fan of older classics and thought she might enjoy it.

We sat down on the blanket together while we covered up with another one. I pulled Bella closer to my side and we leaned our backs against the front of my car. The movie started but I paid no attention to it.

I was watching Bella the entire time. I watched how her eyes would light up at a good part or how she would pucker her lips during a sad moment. I smiled at all her reactions. She staying in my arms through half of the movie before I leaned my head down and brushed a kiss on top of her head causing her to stir in my arm. I grabbed her around her waist.

"Edward!" She hissed. I pulled her until she was sitting between my legs so she could rest her back against my chest.

"Just relax…" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and rested her head back against my shoulder, still paying attention to the movie in front of us.

With her mind elsewhere I began nuzzling at her neck with my nose. I smiled against her skin as she stiffened. I pressed my lips into the crook of neck and felt the shiver that ran through her.

"Edward…"

"Hmmm?" I asked. I heard her breathing hitch as my tongue darted out to taste her skin.

"I'm trying to pay attention to the, to the movie." I chuckled against her shoulder and stopped my movements. I pulled her closer against me and rested my chin on top of her head.

We stayed like that through the rest of the movie. When it ended I shook Bella only to find that she was fast asleep. I chuckled and lifted her in my arms and set her in the front seat of the car.

I knew that I would never forget this day. I have never felt so much emotions towards a person, but when it came to Bella… After today I know I won't be able to keep away from her for too long. After sharing our first kiss all I'll be doing is yearning more. More of her touch, her breath, her laugh, her smile, her blush…I will never be able to get enough.

* * *

_AN: It wasn't Edward getting pawned after but Bella! How about that first kiss? A bit heated and into the moment, but that was to be expected. They've missed their oppurtunities in the past and they are taking advantage of it! _

_Review, please!_

_It makes me love you all the more._

_~Your darlin'._


	7. Against The Door

**AN: Here it is! Arent' you glad I got this out early on a Sunday? Well, for me it's early on a sunday. The end of this chapter was enjoyable to right. I'm thinking about writing a one-shot soon, but I don't exactly have a game plan in mind. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers and readers!**

**&Forgot to mention that Bella's bathing suit can be found on my profile. Go have a look.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

Where is that ringing coming from?

I rubbed my eyes and stumbled out of bed. I was in a drunken state of sleepiness and could hardly walk on both feet.

Aha! There you are.

I bent down on my knees and picked up my cell phone beside my bed. I flipped it open and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I swallowed. My voice was heavy with drowsiness.

"_Bella! I've called you about five times already!" _I let out a loud yawn. _"Sleeping, I see. Well, Ms. Swan, you need to get your butt in gear! We're all heading over to Rose's house to go relax by the pool and go swimming." _

"Alice, I don't really want…"

"_Did I forget to mention Edward's going to be there?" _I paused. _"Edward half naked in a pair of swimming trunks?" _Oh my. _"Edward coming out of the pool all wet and-"_

"Okay, okay! I'm going. Just let me get dressed and I'll be over there in a few." I could hear her clapping her hands on the other line. How she could do it while talking on the phone, I have no idea.

"_Don't forget to wear your new bathing suit!" _With that she hung up. I didn't even come to think of me baring my body in front of Edward. I was becoming nervous with just the thought.

I walked towards the dresser and opened up the drawer that held the new bathing suits Alice said that I absolutely just _needed _to have. I was now starting to regret getting only bikinis. I went over the pairs and decided on the simpler looking one. The top was white with dark leafy designs spread over it. The bottoms was the same darn brown as the designs and had an attached belt with the same fabric as the top. I took off my clothes and dressed in the swimsuit. I walked over to the mirror to get a good look at myself.

It looked pretty nice, though I wasn't a fan of showing off basically my whole body. The top was cut lower then wanted, but it wasn't like I had a lot of cleavage to show off. My skin, white as ever, never seemed to tan at all, just sunburn. I made a point to grab some suntan lotion before leaving. I left my hair down and didn't even bother to fix it. It'd just be getting wet anyway… I pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top, said goodbye to Charlie, and headed over to the Cullen's.

Even now that I've been living next to Edward for a little over a week I still couldn't get over the fact how huge his house was. Walking to his front door even took a long time! I rang the doorbell and Esme's head popped out.

"Bella!" She screeched. She grabbed a hold my arm and pulled me inside. "I'm so glad to finally see you again! Come, come. Let's go sit down and have a chat." I looked around for Edward or Alice and Esme seemed to notice. "Don't worry, they'll be down in a couple of minutes." She sat down on the nice, and no doubt expensive, couch and patted the seat next to her for me to join her.

"So, I heard you and Edward have really hit it off. I'm so glad to hear that. Poor Edward hasn't really had a lot of dates in the past. He's just never really found that perfect someone until you came along. Ever since you've moved in I can see a big change in Edward." She let out a happy sigh. "He's even started to play his piano again. I guess with his friends all having great relationships can really take a toll out on him." I didn't really know what to say. She patted my knee and gave me a smile.

"How did your date with Edward go the other night?" The similarities between Alice and her were extremely noticeable. It seemed like they both could go on talking for hours if they wanted to.

"It was…very nice." I blushed as I remembered our kiss.

"Oh, yes. He's such a gentleman. So much like his father…" I watched as her eyes glazed over in thought then someone cleared their throat.

"Bella?" I jumped off the couch once Edward's voice hit my ears. Alice popped up next to Edward wearing her large sunglasses. She was wearing a purple bikini top along with a pair of jean shorts.

"Bella!" I nearly winced at her loud voice. She skipped over and gave me a hug then pulled away. I heard Edward chuckle from the doorway.

"How is it that Alice gets to her before I do?" Alice let out a bell of laughter.

"It's because she likes my bod." I rolled my eyes as she wiggled her hips. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"I'm taking my own car to go pick up Jazz, so you two can go in Edward's Volvo." With that said she went and started up her vehicle and left. I looked up towards Edward and smiled. He was wearing a loose fitting gray t-shirt along with his black swimming shorts. He leaned forward and gave me a peck on my lips.

"Ready?" I nodded and he opened the passenger door for me. Just like Esme said, such a gentleman.

***********

Rosalie's house was just as big as Edward's, if not bigger. The backyard held a large pool that even had a diving board with a built in rock waterfall. I was a little shocked out how extravagant it all seemed.

I stood awkwardly next to Edward not knowing what I should do. Emmett was already in the pool leaning against the edge to talk to Rosalie who was lounging on a chair sun bathing.

"We're here!" Alice walked towards us with a pretty handsome guy who I assumed was none other then Jasper. His hair was blonde and fell over his eyes in light waves and had a dark tan, reminding me of the 'surfer' look. They walked towards us and Jasper held out a hand to me to shake hands.

"You must be Bella." His southern drawl was pleasing to listen to. It was no wonder why Alice was going out with him. "Alice has spoke non stop about you." He wrapped his arm around Alice's small form and smiled. They were so different for a couple…with him being so tall and her being as short as 4'9''. Alice waved him off and linked her elbow with mine.

"Come on, let's go girl talk with Rosalie." I turned my head around to look at Edward as she drug me away. I haven't seem him for a full day and I wasn't ready to leave him so soon. He looked like he was having the same uneasy feeling but smiled in reassurance and turned to Jasper.

Alice laid her blanket out on the chair beside Rosalie and I took the chair next to Alice. I watched as Alice bent down to pull her shorts off and I began to get nervous. I looked over at Edward to see him watching me with a smirk. I took my bottom lip between my teeth. Alice was already laying down on her chair so I started to take my shirt off, not wanting her and Rosalie to pester me about it. I lifted the shirt over my head and placed it on the ground then pushed down my shorts and stepped out of them. I looked over at Edward only to see his jaw dropped and eyes wide. I sat down and giggled along with Alice.

"That sure was a nice show you gave." Rosalie said pointedly. I blushed and leaned back in the fold out chair. I heard Alice let out a long sigh. I looked over to her and she pointed at Jasper and Edward.

"Don't look now, Bella, but our men is about to give _us _a show." I sat up on my elbows and looked over at them. Jasper had his eyes on Alice the whole time he stripped himself of his shirt. He began laughing at the look on Alice's face then went to join Emmett in the pool.

"Not matter how many times I see him shirtless, it will always get to me in that virgin way." I vaguely heard Rosalie snort next to her and began to question her on what exactly the 'virgin way' was, but I wasn't paying attention. Edward, _my_ Edward, my _boyfriend _Edward, whom I've yet to see shirtless, was about to take off his shirt and show me the wonders that lie beneath.

He looked over at me, catching my eye, and winked. He grabbed the end of his shirt and ever so slowly lifted it up, revealing inch after inch of his absolutely _amazing _sculpted chest. His shirt was off and in his hand. He was…wow. He worked out, that was for sure, but he wasn't nearly as buff as Emmett. Edward was slim and fitting and all I wanted to do was run my hands over his beautiful body. With all the staring and ogling at Edward's body I didn't even notice him walking towards me. Before I knew it he was standing at my feet and handing me his shirt. I finally looked up to his face and saw that he was holding back laughter.

"Hold this for me?" I nodded dumbly and took the shirt from his hands. He turned around and began walking towards the pool. My eyes drifted down to his backside and I had to hold back from letting out a moan. How possibly perfect could he be? I continued openly admiring him when I heard laughter emitting from Alice and Rosalie. I looked over at them confused, but it only seemed to make them laugh harder.

"Alice," Rosalie spluttered with laughter. "I think I know what you mean by the 'Virgin way.'" I felt my cheeks flame up. I narrowed my eyes at the both of them.

"So, I haven't seen Edward without a shirt on before…I think I have the right to look." I crossed my arms and looked out to the pool where Edward was swimming in the water along with Jasper and Emmett.

"Sure, you have the right to look. I was just worried I'd have to grab a hose to stop you from jumping his bone." I put on a pair of sunglasses and leaned back, relaxing in the warm sun.

"Rose, you don't need to talk. The first time you and Emmett hooked up, Edward and I didn't see you two for weeks." Rosalie just shrugged her shoulders.

We all sat out there for about half an hour of either watching the boys or chatting about nonsense. Every time I caught of site of Edward in the shallow end of the pull I'd always have to try and labor my breathing. With his hair wet, sticking to his forehead, and water dripping down his shoulders and chest, it would be hard for anyone not to look. I sat most of the time thinking back to the heated kisses we shared by his car. Adding both those thoughts together I was becoming hot, and not just because of the warm air outside.

"Bella!" Alice screeched. I jumped in my chair and saw Edward stop swimming and look over at us. "Did you not put any sunscreen on? Look at you! You're turning as red as a tomato!" I looked down at myself and saw it was true. My body was turning a dark pink. I groaned as I forgot.

"I left the bag in Edward's car!" I stood up from the chair. "I better go get it." I started walking towards the back door when I heard Edward yell at me to wait. I stopped and turned around to watch him jog up to me.

"Where you goin', Edward?" Emmett shouted.

"Going to go help Bella find her sunscreen." I heard Emmett and Jasper belt out a laugh. I raised my eyebrows at Edward before opening the back door that led into Rosalie's house. We walked through the hallways until we reached the front door. I put my hand around the door knob when Edward's touch stopped me. I turned around to face him and gasped at how close he was to me. He stepped closer, molding our bodies together while pressing my back against the door. He moaned my named then crushed his lips against mine. I whimpered against his lips and brought my hands to the back of his hair, pulling him closer. His tongue darted out and met mine in a fiery heat of passion. I let my hands wander down to his shoulders feeling his still wet skin. I moaned into his mouth causing him to shudder. His hands ran down my back until the rested just above my waist.

"Edward," I gasped. He pulled his lips away from mine and led a trail down my neck wear he began nipping and licking. "You're…You're going to get her house all wet." I mumbled. I let out a small moan as he found a spot right near my ear and gently bit down.

"Don't care…" He mumbled into my skin. I pulled at his hair and met his lips again in another kiss. His hands on my back lowered slid underneath me and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. We both gasped at the sudden contact. My fingers traced his chest and I slightly scraped my fingernails down towards his abs.

"Bella." He groaned. "Do you know how tempting you are when you wearing _this_?" He said into our kiss. His hands gripped onto my thigh. "Do you know what your body does to me?" He thrusted his hips against mine. I threw my head back against the door and let out a harsh moan.

"Oh, _God_." I felt Edward's hardness as he grinded his pelvis into mine. I gripped onto the back of head and pulled him in for another kiss. Our bodies were a jumbled mess against the front door. His naked chest pushed into mine while my legs tightened up around his waist. His hands were still at my waist, holding me firmly against his body as we moved against each other. I never knew that it could feel this _good,_ even with out bathing suits still on.

"They better not be in here…" I heard come from the back. My body froze as did Edward's. It was too late to try and hide. I watched as Rosalie spotted us from around the corner. She let out a screech.

"No sex in my house!"

* * *

_AN: I know, I mean, but they can't have their first time against a door in Rose's house! Though that would be a fun thing to see happen... _

_Half naked and wet Edward is nice._

_Remember to review, review, review!_

_I want to know your thoughts._

_;D_

_~Your darlin'._


End file.
